


I will always remember you

by captainswanship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captain Swan drabble. Emma remembers. I just like writing fics about this. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always remember you

Who the heck was this guy anyways? He had introduced himself as Killian Jones, apparently he was an old friend. But to her, he just looked like he was dressed up to be in a live version of Peter Pan. It was New York City, you see strange people here all the time. He had found her apartment somehow and also had the nerve to kiss her, which shocked the hell out of her. Anyways, she could not for the life of her remember who he was. 

Somehow he had found her while she was walking home after dropping Henry at school. New York City is a very large place, he must have been following her the whole time. He had approached her, trying to force her to drink the purple liquid in the small bottle he had been carrying. And that is when she had told the police that he was harassing her and they had taken him to the station. 

Which is why she is now standing in front of the police station. She went in and told them to release him. He didn’t really do anything wrong to her, except for trying to make her drink that stupid liquid. She knew what it was like to be in jail, having spent a year in there, not to mention she was pregnant with her son. All of this brought back horrible memories of being left by her boyfriend after they had planned to move to Tallahassee. She quickly hurried out of the station before he could follow her. Obviously not quick enough. 

“Emma, please wait!” he had called out after her. She hustled down the steps, pretending not to hear him call her, “Swan. Please.” She heard the distress in his voice. She came to a halt at the bottom of the steps, and turned to look at him. 

“What do you want from me?” she said, exasperated, “Nevermind, just do me a favor and please leave me alone.”

“I just need you to drink this. And I know it sounds strange coming from someone you don’t remember, but I also know you can tell when someone’s lying. Look into my eyes and tell me I am lying,” he stared at her, “Once you drink this, you’ll remember.”

She had no idea how he knew that she could tell. Maybe he knew Neal, he must have told him. She stared into his eyes for a moment, fearfully realizing that he was telling the truth, she just felt it. She fidgeted with the bottom of her jacket, she had no idea what to do. She wanted to walk away, go pick up Henry and leave somewhere where this man wouldn’t find her. But there was something in her that told her to trust him. To take the bottle and drink it. To at least just humor him. 

She reached out slowly and took the bottle from his hand. There was a slight glow on the purple liquid as she sloshed it around. Just do it, Emma, she thought, the sooner you drink it, the sooner he’ll go away. She brought the bottle up to her lips and downed it in one gulp. The liquid tasted horrible and at first it did nothing so she handed the bottle back to him, glaring. As she was about to turn and walk away from him, she felt light headed. One by one visions of her former life passed through her head. Henry finding her in Boston. Finding her parents. Fighting a dragon. Climbing the beanstalk. Going to Neverland. The last thing that flashed in her mind was the conversation he had with hook. 

“There’s not a day that will go by that I don’t think of you.”

“Good.”

Slowly she looked up at the man in front of her. Tears gleamed in her eyes. She remembered. The life she had been living, this made up life, faded away as she regained memories from her former past.

"I remember," she choked out. Before she knew what was happening, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

He pulled back to look at her, he held onto her like she would disappear any minute, “There wasn’t a day that passed where I stopped looking for you. I thought of you everyday.”

A single tear ran down her face. He moved his good hand up and wiped it away with his thumb, cupping her face, “Emma, you mean so much to me. I couldn’t bare to think that I might have lost you.”

"I know," she smiled up at him, "now let’s get out of here."

"As you wish, my love."


End file.
